The PapillomaVirus Episteme (PaVE) has been established to provide information and bioinformatics resources to the scientific community for research on the Papillomaviridae family of viruses. The PaVE consists of a relational database and web applications that support the storage, annotation, analysis, and exchange of information. PAVE can be found at http://pave.niaid.nih.gov PaVe contains genomic and protein sequences for all papillomaviruses. It includes a multiple sequence alignment tool, a protein structure viewer, a viral typing tool and an Image viewer for visualizing clinical manifestations of viral infection. Linked review articles provided detailed information about all aspects of functional genomics of papillomaviruses.The PaVE resource is updated quarterly.